Christmas at the Salvatores
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Human!Delena celebrating Christmas with their friends. Pure fluff. Written for the #DelenaFandomAwards


**Title:** Christmas at the Salvatores

 **Genre:** Romance, fluff.

 **Summary** : Human!Delena celebrating Christmas. Pure fluff.

 **Disclaimer/ Note from the author:** Ho Ho Ho...Merry Christmas lovelies! My contribution to the Delena Fandom Awards :) The title totally sucks but I couldn't for the life of me come up with anything better at 2AM so it might eventually change. Please read and review. Love Paris xx

 **Date Published:** 25 Decemeber, 2016

 _© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2016_

* * *

Elena Salvatore was dreaming peacefully, curled into the strong arms of her husband, when an abrupt change in pressure on their bed jolted her awake.

"What the-" she heard Damon mumble drifting out of sleep. She giggled and sat up, reaching out to hug her two energetic children.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up, it's Christmas Day!" her twins cried out excitedly, as they bounced up and down on the bed.

"Can we open presents now?" Grayson asked.

"Please?" Miranda begged. "Please mommy."

Damon groaned loudly. "It's too early. Go back to sleep"

"It's Christmas Day." Elena rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't be a Scrooge"

"Elena, it's 6AM." her husband protested.

"And it's _Christmas Day."_ she repeated, nudging Damon lightly. "Come on, they're excited. Look at them."

"What's a Scroooooge?" her daughter asked confused, her small lips forming into a little frown.

Elena scooped Miranda into her arms. "Ebenezer Scrooge is a character from this book called 'A Christmas Carol'. He was a mean, old man that didn't like Christmas at first." she laughed loudly when her children gasped in horror. Their little faces instantly filled with disbelief at the idea that anyone would be foolish enough to hate Christmas.

"He was kind of like the Grinch." Damon teased, raising an eyebrow to his children, before Elena hit him playfully.

"Is daddy the Grinch?" Grayson asked, as Damon pulled him into his arms and started to tickle him. "No...daddy...stop..." he said trying to break free.

"Mommy, can we please open our presents now?" Miranda pleaded, pouting her lips together cutely.

"Only if daddy says _yes_ "

"Please daddy! Please!" the twins begged their father, their little hands interlocked together as they pleaded.

"I thought we were going to wait for the others to get here before we opened presents." Damon said, reminding his wife. "Caroline will be pissed if we start without her."

"I doubt the others would mind if they opened one present."

Damon sighed heavily. "Fine. _One present_ each and that's it until uncle Stefan and the others are here, okay?"

The twins cheered loudly and jumped off the bed quickly. Damon and Elena laughed as they bolted out of their bedroom and ran down the stairs. The sound of their footsteps pounding away on the wooden steps.

"I guess I better start baking those cookies." Elena said reaching for her robe. "Can you call Stefan-"

"Not so fast." Damon said, pulling his wife back into his arms and placing a trail of hot kisses along her jawline and protruding collarbones.

Elena giggled as Damon's lips neared her semi-exposed breasts and ran her fingers through his unkempt bed hair. "We can't. The kids are down stairs. They could be back at any minute." she moaned, as Damon's mouth flicked over her nipple.

"They're contemplating which present to open. They'll be there for a while. Trust me." he smirked devilishly.

"Five minutes." she said, cupping his face with both of her hands, before crushing her lips against his.

-x-x-x-

The wood crackles peacefully in the fireplace. The scent of hot gingerbread cookies and freshly brewed coffee fills the air. The snow glistens through the large windows and their Tribeca loft is engulfed in serenity and happiness.

 _"Merry Christmas!"_ Caroline and Tyler beamed in unison as they entered the loft with baby Mia.

"Where's your costume?" Tyler asked Damon suddenly, frowning a little.

"You look ridiculous, Lockwood." Damon laughed, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Newsflash...there's no way in _hell_ I would ever wear that."

"Jeremy? _You too?_ Com'on man, you promised." Tyler said shaking his head in disappointment. "Caroline sent you all matching costumes. Seriously, this is not funny."

"Dude, you actually wore it?" Jeremy roared loudly with laughter, taking in Tyler's green elf costume and stripped red tights. "You're so whipped."

"You promised that you would wear it."

"Bonnie tried, but I said no." Jeremy shrugged. "Don't worry, maybe Matt might come through."

"Ignore him, Ty." Bonnie said planting a small kiss on his cheek. "You look good. Hey Care, Merry Christmas!"

"I'm going to change." Tyler said, handing baby Mia over to his wife.

"Nooo don't babe." she cooed. "Remember it's for the children. Don't listen to them."

"Damon's right...I look ridiculous and I feel like an idiot because nobody else is wearing theirs."

Caroline whispered something in her husbands ear and he smiled quickly, dropping the subject of changing instantly.

"I think you look great!" Elena said hugging Tyler quickly. "Merry Christmas, Ty."

"Merry Christmas 'Lena."

"What did you say to him?" Elena whispered as she hugged her friend hello.

"I said he would get lucky tonight if he kept it on." Caroline whispered back. "I told him that I had an elf fetish and it turned me on."

"Wait...you don't actually...?"

"No way." she said scrunching up her nose playfully. "But my husband does make a _sexy_ elf."

"Mommy!" Grayson asked tugging on her dress to get Elena's attention. "Can we open our presents now?"

"Not yet baby, we are still waiting on uncle Stefan."

"Actually, Stefan said we could start without him." Damon said. "He shouldn't be too long."

"Okay then, everybody let's go to the tree."

"Elena, hold on." Damon said, reaching for her hand quickly.

"What is it?"

"Mistletoe." he said, pulling his wife playfully into his arms.

"I don't see any."

Damon released an arm from around her waist and extended it above their heads to reveal a twig of mistletoe.

Elena laughed loudly. "My husband...ever the romantic." she said against his lips, before Damon met her in a sweet kiss.

-x-x-x-

Half an hour later, after all the children had opened their presents and were playing with their new toys, the parents started to exchange their gifts.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said hugging her friend. "I love them!" she said holding up a new pair of heels.

"You're welcome!" she said smiling. "I thought they would match the dress that you're wearing to your rehearsal dinner."

"I can't believe my baby brother and my best friend are getting married next week!" Elena said, as tears filled her eyes.

"It's about time." Damon said sarcastically, handing Tyler, Jeremy and Matt another beer.

"Okay, who's turn is it?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Elena's." Jeremy said.

"Here...open this one." Damon said handing her a small box.

Elena smiled and started to unwrap her present. She pulled out the item and frowned a little, utterly confused by the gesture. "I don't get it." she said holding up the pink leash for everyone to see. "Babe, is this some kind of a joke...or?"

"Oh brother," Damon sang out loudly. "You can come in now."

Stefan joined the others, carrying in a small black puppy in his arms. "Merry Christmas Elena." he said handing her the small dog. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Damon! You didn't!" Elena said, starting to cry.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"He's beautiful!" she said between sobs. "I can't believe you got me a puppy!"

He kissed her forehead softly. "I know you have always wanted one. I thought... _why not?_ The twins are almost five."

"Thank you." she mouthed, tracing his jawline with her fingers, before her husband's lips found hers in a passionate kiss.

"Ugh get a room..." Jeremy teased.

"I want a puppy." Caroline said to Tyler.

"Babe, we already have two cats."

"But...I want a puppy. Look how cute and small he is. Please, Ty." she begged.

"We'll see." he said kissing his wife on her forehead.

"Where's Katherine?" Bonnie asked Stefan as he went around and said his hellos to everyone.

"She's with the kids. Y'know she's not much of an animal lover-"

"I heard that." Katherine called out from the other room, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I'm going to go and say hi to Katherine." Rebekah said kissing Matt on the cheek quickly and leaving the room.

"So what else did I miss?" Stefan asked taking a seat next to Tyler.

"Not much, we were just exchanging presents until Damon stole the show with his." Matt laughed.

"Actually..." Elena said, picking up a box from under the tree. "I think the best is yet to come. And since everyone is now here..." she said handing her husband a narrow, rectangle box with a big blue bow. "Merry Christmas, Damon."

He took the box into his hands and examined it. "Well, it's definitely not the Nirvana vinyl that I wanted." he joked. "Or the neon light I was hinting at for the bar."

"It's better."

Damon felt the weight of the box between his fingers. "Feels kinda light, Elena." he teased, shaking it from side to side until he heard it rattle.

Elena rolled her eyes playfully. "Just open it."

Damon opened the lid and snapped his head up at his wife quickly. Utterly speechless, he examined the contents inside the box again. A single pregnancy test with a 'positive' symbol was displayed on the stick. He had definitely seen it right the first time. "Does this mean...?" his voice cracked, making him unable to finish his sentence as the tears started to fill his eyes.

Elena nodded quickly. _"I'm pregnant."_ she said loudly. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. "Merry Christmas Damon, we are having another baby."

Damon scooped his wife into his arms quickly and spun her around. "Best. Christmas. Present. Ever." he said, when he placed her back onto the ground.

"Better than the vinyl and the neon light?" his wife teased, through misty eyes.

"Infinitely better." he said, tucking a strand of her long, straight hair behind her ears and cupping her face. "I love you so much, Elena Salvatore. Every day, you make me the happiest man alive."

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." she said, crushing her lips against his.

 _-x-The end-x-_


End file.
